


Ice bear X Grizz story requests??

by Fedelmid



Category: We Bare Bears, ice bear - Fandom, wbb
Genre: Humanized, Icebear/grizz - Freeform, Other, Wbb - Freeform, We bare bears - Freeform, hu, ice bear x grizz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedelmid/pseuds/Fedelmid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm now taking your story requests or headcanons for ice bear x grizz!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing humanised stories, mature is allowed

Post you're requests or headcanons in the comments section and I'll start writing them out, they will be humanised and I will take anything so don't be shy :)


	2. Special occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanized- Fluff
> 
> Request from TN  
> -Cooking related stuff mayb like; Ice only makes Grizz's absolute favorite meal for special occasions so Grizz tries to make occasions up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short!

Ice-bear was sitting in the dining room, a book in hand and his spectacles on when Grizz scampered up to him, sweat running down his forehead as he panted with a wide grin. Panda followed after him sluggishly, looking rather wiped out.

“Bro, guess who won again!” the man exclaimed, grinning widely with exaggerated jazz hands.

“You were clearly cheating! I lost my contact lens, it doesn't count!” Panda cut in, a hand over his eye. “Charlie, back me up here, dude”

The older male stepped into the room, his gray hair skimming the ceiling. A bright smile was gracing his features as he leaned down to place a whiskery kiss on the shorter boys raven head “Sorry my little Pan Pan, didn't 'see' a thing” he winked at Grizz, lauhing cheekily.

“So bro! I was thinking” the brunette slithered his hands across the table toward the other.

“No”

Grizz's smile dropped, his bottom lip out as he huffed. “Why not? Come ooooon! You said you'd make it for special ocassions!”

Ice bear refused to give the other any recognition as he continued skimming through the pages of his book, though a finger pulled it away from his eye level and to the table surface. Grizz pouted again, eyebrows arching as his eyes glazed over.

“If you ask me, winning basketball is something that deserves celebration” Grizz's disappointment left as fast as it'd come, a charming smile replacing the pout, his eyebrows wiggling.

“That's what you said about 'rescuing' that rabbit” Charlie reminded, stroking his moustache. “And the little guy didn't need help”

“Or when you said 'national burgers and fries' was a real holiday” Panda added.

Grizz looked stumped, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck guiltily. “It is a real holiday! As real as Chistmas!”

Ice looked at him, his eyelids drooping with irritation. He removed his spectacles, closing them heedfully and placing them flat on the table. 

“Ice bear thinks your desperate” he muttered, arching an eyebrow.

The young man stood, running a hand through his white hair and striding toward the kitchen bench. He pulled his apron up and over his head, turning and looking at Grizz with a small smile as he tied the lace behind his back and into a neat bow.

“Ice bear will make exception” he resolved, fishing through the cupboards and pulling out salad and other condiments.

Grizz looked overjoyed, arms up in the air as he called out to the heavens.

“Hah! Oh yeah! Thats what I'm talking about bros!” he cheered. Grizz placed his fingers over his mouth and blew an air kiss toward Ice who stepped to the side. 

“You should stay for dinner” Panda smiled to Charlie, leaning agaisnt his arm.

“Don't mind if I do, babe” he replied, slinging the long appendage around his bf's shoulder and pulling him away from his brothers and toward the couch. 

When the two were gone, Grizz hastily paced over to Ice bear. His large arms grabbed the other around his mid-section from behind, burying his nose in the crook of Ice bear's neck and humming gently as he nuzzled the others soft skin.

“Thanks bro” he whispered, chuckling as Ice bear huffed.

End.


End file.
